This invention relates to telephone terminals, such as speech terminals of a financial dealing speech system used for financial dealing in financial institutions of banks and security companies and the like, speech terminals for dealing precious metals, reception terminals of taxi companies and transportation companies and the like emergency speech terminals for holiday bank accounting, or telephone used in ordinary offices, and a telephone exchange system accommodating such terminals.
The conventional telephone terminals used in the telephone exchange system or the dealing speech system have been used exclusively for speech functions. When a personal computer is used in such situation, the personal computer must be placed on different space of the desk from that of telephone terminals. Therefore, the space on a the desk become narrower to place other things. A concept of, so called, computer telephony has been proposed, which has a personal computer provided with a telephone function so as to solve such problem of desk space to place the personal computer and the telephone terminal.
Also, of a touch panel type, a multi-function telephone terminal is provided with a display and a touch panel screen displayed on the display. On the touch panel screen of this telephone terminal, ten-key (dial buttons), auto-dial keys, function keys providing special services and the like are displayed.
In addition, a multi-function telephone terminal having a pagination function includes a monochrome display, and the status of the line in the telephone terminal has been displayed by changing the frame color of a line key displayed in the touch panel screen of the monochrome display, reversing the line key on the screen, flickering the line key on the screen or combining such the changing reversing and flickering.
It is noted that the prior art concerning the invention is described on Japanese Patent specification Laid-open sho57(1982)-188167, sho60 (1985)-116259, hei4(1992)-227363, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,108, U.S. Pat. No. 5,001,710, U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,577, and a journal xe2x80x9cNikkei Electronicsxe2x80x9d on Feb. 14, 1994(No. 061) pp115 to 127.
However, the conventional telephone terminal described above has a problem in the response with reference to the telephone exchange connection. It is difficult to employ such conventional telephone terminals in the telephone exchange system, for example, a dealing speech system to request an insataneous dealings and a high line-catching speed.
When the transmission of an outgoing call and the reception of an incoming call of the telephone terminal are controlled by a control package (PC board) of a personal computer, an operation of the transmission and reception processing with respect to such control is executed through an operating system of the PC board, so it is difficult to operate the cyclic programs of the PC board and the telephone function. Also, when a disc accessing is carried out in the PC board, an application program is waiting, thereby consuming a long time operation for a process of a speech connection of the telephone.
The telephone exchange system necessitates a 24 hours running operation. However, the operating system (OS) of the PC board has a problem in reliability, because, when the operating system operates ruining for a long time, it may become locked.
Additionally, the conventional multi-function telephone terminal having the pagination key function displays the indication of the line status on the screen of the monochrome display. Accordingly, as there is a limit in the number of the indication of the recognizable status, and when the monochrome display displays the indication of the line kind on the screen. There is another problem of cancelling the number of characters of the line name with reference to the line kind on the screen.
This invention has been made considering such problems mentioned above of of the prior art, and it is an object of this invention to provide a telephone terminal enabling to deal an ordinary or normal information indicated on a large size display installed thereon, which terminal has a function to improve considerably a processing speed of speech function, particularly a line-catch speech and a function to display information with respect to a line in its small size and high performance, and a telephone exchange system accomodating such telephone terminal.
It is another object of this invention to provide a telephone terminal having a high reliability, which is automatically and instantaneously reset when the processing function of the telephone terminal is in an abnormal condition.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a telephone terminal that is easy to use by displaying various functions with reference to speech control of the telephone terminal on the large screen of the large display.
Further still another object of this invention is to provide a telephone exchange system enabling to manage the data necessary to make the telephone terminal execute its processing operation by means of an integral management terminal of the telephone exchanger, to download the data from the integral management terminal to the telephone terminal, and to upload the data stored in the telephone terminal to the integral management terminal, and to have the telephone exchange system to carry out its maintenance.
In order to attain the above-mentioned objects, a telephone terminal, according to this invention, connected to a line has a display, a first controller for controlling the display, a line control means for carrying out an interfacing function with the line, a detection means for detecting an operation selection of an information with reference to speech control displayed on the display, and a second controller for controlling the line control means and the detection means, the second controller has a means for sending a display indication information corresponding to a selection information to the first controller and sending a speech control information to the line control means when the second controller receives the selection information corresponding to the operation selections from the detection means.
Additionally, the telephone exchange system according to the invention includes, in order to attain the objects thereof mentioned above, of a exchanger provided with a trunk connected to the public telephone line, a digital telephone terminal line circuit connected to the telephone terminal, a speech channel switch for changing the connection with the trunk and connecting the trunk and the digital telephone terminal line circuit, and a central controller for controlling the switching operation of the speech channel switch, and the telephone terminal, wherein the telephone terminal has a display, a first controller for controlling the display, a line control means for executing interfacing function with the line, a detection means for detecting an operation selection with reference to speech control displayed on the display, and a second controller for controlling the line control means and the detection means; the second controller has a means adapted to send a display indication information corresponding to a selection information to the first controller and speech control information to the line control means when the second controller receives the selection information corresponding to the operation selections from the detection means.
Consequently, it is possible to provide a small and high performance telephone terminal provided with a large display enabling to process ordinary information, whose control function is divided into that of the first controller for controlling the large display and the second controller for controlling the executions with reference to speech function or speech controls, these first and second controllers are so cooperated as to control the telephone terminal in order to considerably improve a processing speed of speech function, in particular, a line-catching speed and also to improve the line indication function and the usability of the telephone terminal.
Also, it is possible to provide a high reliable telephone terminal which is, when the processing function is in an abnormal condition, able to automatically be reset in order to be adapted instantly to cope with such abnormal situation.
It is possible to provide through the invention a telephone terminal having an easiness-in-use obtained by the large display indicating various function indications with reference to speech control.
Furthermore, according to the telephone exchange system of the invention, it is possible to provide a telephone exchange system having an easy management and maintenance, wherein the data necessary to execute a processing of the telephone terminal is managed by an integral management terminal of the telephone exchanger, the integral management terminal makes the data enable to be downloaded to the telephone terminal, and other data stored in the telephone terminal enable to be uploaded.